To Hell and Back
by xxDustNight88
Summary: With Hogwarts in ruin, Hermione ventures into the Forbidden Forest to find Harry. Only, instead of her best friend, she stumbles into Draco. With wands at each other's throats and danger closing in, can the two make it to hell and back? *Written for Strictly Dramione's Valentine's Day Prompt Fest*


**Author's Note:** This story was written as part Strictly Dramione's Valentine's Day Prompt Fest. My prompt is listed below as well as the Starrnobella prompt I used to help guide me in writing this one-shot. Please leave some love when you're finished reading! Enjoy! Love xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _To Hell and Back_  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
Strictly Dramione Prompt **:** I'm scared as hell to want you. But here I am wanting you anyway. (I do believe this quote is from Grey's Anatomy…so credit goes to the writers of that show too)  
Starrnobella Prompt: Stream. Ordinary. Broken.  
Summary: _With Hogwarts in ruin, Hermione ventures into the Forbidden Forest to find Harry. Only, instead of her best friend, she stumbles into Draco. With wands at each other's throats and danger closing in, can the two make it to hell and back?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _To Hell and Back_

The sound of her breathing echoed in her ears, but it did nothing to drown out the screaming in the distance. Behind her, Hogwarts was burning; its beautiful towers crumbling as the fire licked up the ancient stones. Shivering, she pulled her blood-stained jumper tighter around her frame as she trudged closer to the forbidden forest. Having left Ron behind to mourn with his family, Hermione planned on helping Harry, if he needed it.

Sniffling, she tried not to think of what could be happening out here in the forest. It hurt too much to imagine that Harry was truly coming out here to his death. She wanted to be wrong about him being a horcrux, she really did, but in her heart she knew it had to be true. Her only hope was that she would get to him in time before Voldemort was able to kill him. There had to be another way to destroy whatever fragment of Voldemort's soul was hidden inside her best friend.

Picking up her pace, she jogged swiftly through the forest, trying to make as little noise as possible. It wouldn't help Harry at all if she was caught by Snatchers or Death Eaters before reaching him and Voldemort. Hagrid was supposedly out here too, and she hoped if all went wrong, she could at least save him. Without thinking, she continued forward, her feet getting soaked in a small stream. The cold only spurred her on, mind set with the single purpose that, if it came to it, she would not allow Harry to die alone.

That is why, as she broke through into a clearing, she was entirely unprepared to come face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. The gasp that left her was loud, and called his attention. Grey eyes locked onto brown as they both came to an abrupt halt. Hermione pointed her wand at him swiftly, body quickly moving into dueling stance. Draco faltered for a mere second before raising his wand too. There was hesitation in his eyes, and Hermione could use that to her advantage.

"Lower your wand, Draco," she demanded, nodding towards him. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears she was almost afraid she wouldn't hear his response, but he spoke loud and clear.

"Me," he scoffed, "I don't think so, Granger. _You_ are the one that needs to lower the wand."

"We both know that's not true. You're a Death Eater. I'm a—a _Mudblood,_ and you're supposed to do horrible things to people like me." She was slightly surprised to see him flinch at her words, regret flashing across his face.

"You are the most skilled witch in our class. You could mortally wound me without saying a word," Draco said, taking a step to the side, which Hermione mirrored. "And please, _don't_ call yourself that."

"Why not? You've used it against me since we were twelve years old, but now you _suddenly_ expect me to believe you have some sort of affinity to the word?" She couldn't help the sarcastic laughter that bubbled nervously out of her. Nevertheless, she relaxed her stance, but she did not lower her wand. "Nice try."

Draco smirked, shrugging before dropping his arm. "You have no reason to believe anything I say, Granger, so I'll make it easier for you. Just let me past, and I'll allow you to hurry off to your imminent death."

"Let you past," she questioned, eyes narrowed. "Where are you going?"

"I—I can't tell you."

Finally, sensing there was something deeper going on with the blond-haired Slytherin, Hermione lowered her wand. "Draco? Were you going to flee?" When he looked away, she knew she was right. Gasping for an entirely different reason this time, Hermione tried to keep the smile from creeping onto her face. Her smug excitement was definitely not something Draco needed right now. "Don't flee, alright? You can stay and help us fight."

"I can't do that, Granger. I have to leave…this is all too much. I never thought it would be like this," Draco explained, moving closer to Hermione as he did so. She stepped forward too, wanting to convince him to stay somehow. He looked so lost—so _broken_ —that she just couldn't leave it alone.

"This war—we can win it, but wouldn't it be more profound to actually participate in the outcome?" She swallowed, nervously closing the last of the space between them.

"This isn't _my_ war, Granger!" Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "I've been trained all my damn life to hate people like you—to want you _dead_ …" He trailed off, breathing heavily. "But you know the worst part? I don't want you dead, Granger…not even for one second." He stopped, running a hand through his hair as the sounds of battle reverberated through the forest. "It's not my war."

Hermione stared at Draco for a quiet moment, his words echoing in her ears. _It's not my war_. Anger flashed through her suddenly, the realization of what he meant making her want to smack him like she'd done in third year all over again. Hands clenching into fists, she tipped her head up to glare into his face.

"This is just as much _your_ war as it is mine, Draco Malfoy," she seethed, prodding him in the chest with the wand she still held. "If you leave now, you'll be nothing but a coward, and I know you don't want that." Sighing, she gave him a sad sort of smile. "Despite the way you're feeling or what you've always thought, you're not a coward. Not really."

She watched as Draco contemplated what she said, his furrowed brow smoothing out. She was just starting to feel a stirring of hope at the light shining in his eyes when there was a cracking nearby. Hermione and Draco's heads whipped around at the sound of the twig snapping. The breath rushed from Hermione swiftly as Dolohov stepped into view. Draco had his wand up at the same time she did, the two pointing at the Death Eater as he squared off before them.

"Well, well, well. It appears I've stumbled upon some sort of lovers' quarrel." His own wand was raised, but it was pointed at Hermione. "Or perhaps I am wrong, and instead, I've just found Lucius's idiot son about to finally do something useful." He laughed then, the sound making the hair on the back of Hermione's neck stand on end. "Go on then, kill the Mudblood."

Hermione chanced a glance at Draco, her hair blowing away from her face in the wind. She wasn't worried that he would kill her; in fact, she knew he wouldn't. She was more afraid of what Dolohov was about to do to the both of them. In this moment, Draco seemed so ordinary—just a young man afraid of what was going to happen next. It was as if, suddenly, everything from their past just melted away. There was a fear in his eyes that she felt in her own body, one she would remember forever.

Turning her attention back to the present danger, Hermione's heartbeat sped up as Dolohov lifted his wand and pointed it toward her. A cruel grin slid onto the Death Eater's features as Draco answered the man, "No." There was a resoluteness to his answer, but she didn't risk looking at him now.

"Very well then. I will do it."

Hermione's eyes went wide with fear as Dolohov began the incantation that would end her short life. She wasn't ready to die, she realized. Paralyzing fear made it impossible for her to move, but she refused to close her eyes against her fate. That's why she was surprised to see Draco throw himself in front of her, shielding her from harm's way.

"Sectumsempra!"

There was a scream, but it didn't come from Draco—hell, it didn't even come from herself. Dolohov lay sprawled on the muddy forest floor, his screams of pain growing weaker and weaker as the blood poured from the open wounds on his chest. Draco walked away from her to stand overtop his dying form. The Death Eater tried to beg for mercy, to be saved, but he was too far gone. Within minutes, he went still the last of his breath leaving him in a gurgle of blood.

Hermione stepped toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Draco—"

"I—I didn't mean to kill him. I just—he was going to kill _you_ and I couldn't let him do that," Draco stammered, sinking to his knees. He reached forward, his hands clutching at the tattered robes Dolohov wore. When he pulled back, he stared down at his hands in horror. Blinking to clear his vision, Draco clenched his hands into fists, Dolohov's blood a bright contrast to his pale skin.

"It's okay, Draco…It's going to be okay." Hermione had no idea how she was so calm right now; after all, she'd almost been shot with the killing curse. But here she was, trying to keep Draco Malfoy from having a bloody meltdown. "We just…we should probably get out of here. Someone was bound to hear him yelling, and whoever comes along might be…worse."

"Worse? What could be worse than this—" He cut himself off, eyes going wide with realization before looking away. Of course there were worse situations than this one—being tortured for one. Swallowing hard, he met her eyes. "I've been to hell and back, Granger. Sometimes, like right now, I worry that I never left." His voice was thick with emotion, heavy with regret.

Hermione said nothing as he looked down at his stained hands once more. Knowing how much the blood was bothering him, she walked forward and dropped to her knees beside him. Tugging open her satchel, she extracted an old t-shirt. Reaching out, she took his hands in hers and began to wipe away as much of the blood as possible. As she worked, Draco watched her silently, for which she was glad. She was still uncertain how to take his earlier words; not to mention, he'd just saved her life. When she was finished, she used her wand to destroy the t-shirt, the both of them watching as it went up in flames in the mud beside them.

"I've also been to hell and back, Draco," she murmured, her voice understanding as she pushed to her feet. Offering her hand, she gave him a half-smile. "But that's what makes me so strong, and you're strong too. Look what you've done—you just saved my life…a Muggleborn…you saved my life." She wiggled her fingers, and this time, he took hold of her hand, allowing her to help him to his feet. He stared at her for a moment, examining the dark circles under her eyes and the way she held herself despite the war raging on around them.

"I'm scared as hell to want you," Draco admitted, lifting his hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Hermione's ear. "But here I am wanting you anyway. In fact, I think a part of me always has."

Although there was a war raging on around them, Hermione found that time slowed down. She felt numb, but in a good way. A way that left her reeling. Reaching out, she cupped his cheek before sliding onto her tiptoes. Her eyes lingered on his lips for second before seeking out his eyes, giving him time to pull away if he so desired, but he didn't move. She kissed him then, closing the space between them, her lips sealing their fate. The kiss was quick, chaste even, but there would be time for more kisses later. If they survived anyway.

When at last they broke apart, Hermione slipped her hand into his and tugged. "Come on, Draco Malfoy. Let's go fight our war—let's go to hell and back one last time." And with that said, the two ran through the forest, back towards Hogwarts where the final battle was about to begin.


End file.
